Various flat graphic articles have been used on vehicles such as, for example, automobiles to provide aesthetic and/or protective features. One such flat graphic article is a paint film article that is used to replace the application of conventional liquid paint on selected portions of the vehicle. A typical paint film article is a polymeric film that is backed with some kind of adhesive (e.g., a heat activated or pressure sensitive adhesive) where the film is flat and contains a pigment or some other type of coloring system. A release liner is typically used to protect the adhesive until the article is about to be applied. Paint film articles have been used to replace conventional liquid paint on, for example, the pillar and sash portions of a car door window frame. In this type of application, the paint film article is typically a one-piece construction having two sections. Each section is longer than it is wide and much wider than it is thick. The two sections come together at a common end. One section is generally straight along its length to match the pillar and the other is generally curved along its length to match the sash. When prepared for shipment to a customer, such paint film articles are usually stacked one on top of the other and bound together, such as with shrink wrap, adhesive tape, etc. The stack is then placed in a box. When the shipment is received, the stack is typically unbound and the paint film articles are applied one at a time.
Because of their construction, such flat graphic articles are susceptible to being damaged during shipping and handling, even when they are in the form of a bound stack. In addition, after the stack is received, the subsequent handling and use of such flat graphic articles can be awkward and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to protect such flat graphic articles from damage during shipping and handling, as well as making it easier and more efficient to handle and use such flat graphic articles after they have been received.